Curiosity
cesspool_of_magic_by_teelia-d96vrme.png tumblr_nuztjivnJY1uojalzo2_540.png tumblr_nqd8eudSt91uojalzo1_540.png tumblr_nw6gws7s1x1uojalzo2_540.png tumblr_nwbowkZ1GQ1uojalzo3_540.png tumblr_o1zf85BPc71uojalzo2_540.png b7e3adee9cc28e98932ede0accc9f04f-d8s2tkh.png could_this_be_the_plastic_age__by_teelia-da0lyd1.jpg curiosity_2015_reference_by_teelia-d8pd8k0.jpg haunting_by_teelia-d9snyy1.jpg literature_choices_by_teelia-d9ueat7.jpg monkey_tree_by_teelia-d8m7xp2.jpg tornado0322_by_teelia-da8yfp8.jpg Welcome to the show by teelia-dalgv24.png The jester and jukebox by teelia-d9jm9v1.jpg Mess up by teelia-d8v7wwg.jpg ---- Visual Description "Often in the form of a spider monkey, he has the distinctive traits of the tip of his tail lacking hair, and his front hands having an absence of thumbs. For better gripping and easier locomotion." Curiosity has dark brown, almost black fur, and brown eyes. He currently is usually seen wearing a brown jester's outfit and hat. He also has a separate outfit for conflict.This outfit is very rare and is currently only used during an off-screen battle and a fight that happens prior to the series. Behavior "Curiosity is a mischievous being that seems very fond of having as little known about him as possible, redirecting any question of him back at his opposer. He remains carefree without taking the initiative of his planned scenarios; enjoying taking each step at a time, and is only assertive when given a perfect opportunity to jump into the conflict when he will win. He only progresses things forward if he can enjoy watching it play out, otherwise finding it as a waste of his unlimitless time. This is only when he's not upset." "Curiosity doesn't like fighting and initiating any battles, let along participating if aggression is thrown at him." Magic Curiosity’s specialty is forms when it comes to types of magic, so almost anyone who he can memorize, he can take the form of, with enough time. Trivia ♥ It's often speculated on how much of his power he's actually using, or if he's just holding it back, waiting for a moment to use it all and finish everything he has put on the stakes at once ♥ Mastering the magic that ceases aging, Curiosity's magic slowly grows limitless, having an eternity to train and grow more powerful as his time in the world progresses. ---- ---- Lines Regular tone/dramatic: 1. “Do you? All I saw was a little old mother that I really think has reached her time to depart from this world.” 2. “Hmm, I don’t actually think you’ve been contributing that much, nothing more than for yourself and your ‘family and children’, if that. I believe you find it ethical to be taking the resources that others have collected more than contributing, ‘sir’.” 3. “No, no, I’m feeding you to my friends.” 4. “‘Toodles,” 5. anger "Monster!" Subtle sarcasm: 1. "They aren't fleeing from you.” 2. "I've stopped by for a quick snack." 3. "You think so?" Overly joyous: 1. "Hello!" 2. ''-singing-'' 3. "Oh! You made it!" Proud/malicious: 1. “They say any official even being seen with me will be questioned and can be charged with treason, pause which is punishable by death.” 2. “You will be as great as those whom you feel are better, you will rise above them, and it will all be righteous, and you will deserve every bit of it once you go through this.” 3. ''-humming-'' are subject to change Source(s) http://teelia.deviantart.com/art/Curiosity-2015-Reference-526337424 https://www.youtube.com/user/LadyTeelia http://teelia.deviantart.com/art/Curiosity-Mandatory-Reference-Combat-620600930 Category:Characters Category:Main Category:Protagonists Category:Monkeys Category:Males